


Tannenbaum

by tenuous_pteradatyl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week 2016, Gift Giving, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenuous_pteradatyl/pseuds/tenuous_pteradatyl
Summary: After a quick trip tree hunting, Genji reminisces on how he used to spend the holiday season with his family and on the right gift to get for Zenyatta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickly written fic for the week. If you want to read a longer Genyatta fic you can click [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7971889/chapters/18234664)  
> I would highly suggest listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B91U3Rdf3UE) while reading this, especially for the scene while they're in the car and they start playing some music.

Genji quickly learned that trying to find the perfect Christmas tree was a delicate affair, fraught with ritual and an innumerable amount of considerations. He had been unwittingly pulled into the hunt along with Lúcio and McCree who were eyeing a large and pleasant smelling specimen only a few feet away. There were many things to consider apparently; the size, the shape, the length of the branches. McCree kicked his boot gently along the trunk apparently checking the tree’s sturdiness. Lúcio examined the branches and their needles for any signs that they were already beginning to yellow. After a few more moments of deliberation, they ended up leaving the lot with a completely different tree. 

 

“That other one was on its last legs”, McCree assured him, as they secured the tree atop the car and piled in. Genji wasn’t well versed with all the criteria that trees had to meet to be worthy of decoration but he realized that was most likely because his family had never taken part in that particular tradition. Despite the lack of a tree, his family had celebrated the holidays every year. His parents had made it their business to flood he and Hanzo’s room with gifts; from popular toys and games to more practical gifts like clothes and shoes. He had vivid memories of strolling with them and Hanzo one Christmas eve when he was 7 to see the city colorfully arrayed in gleaming lights and a blanket of snow dotted pink with the perpetual blooms of the cherry trees. He had always enjoyed the holidays, it was one of the few times his father totally put aside his work to enjoy the festivities. Even Hanzo who was usually taciturn, even in their youth, had graced them all with more smiles around that time of year. It began to snow as they made the long trip back to their transport stationed at the coast.

 

“Hey now, why so quiet back there?”, McCree asked, throwing a quick glance at him as Lúcio hooked in his phone to the car's radio and began playing a soft instrumental track. 

 

“I was just thinking about the holidays”, he said, a little wistfully. 

 

“My guess is you ain’t the only one”, McCree answered as they stopped for a light. “I was thinking you’d be worried about your brother, Hana, and ol’ Jack back at the watchpoint.” 

 

Genji in all the excitement had forgotten about that. His brother had begrudgingly agreed to help Hana find the decorations that were somehow still housed in the confines of the watchpoint, she had also enlisted Jack’s help hoping he would remember where they could be. It wasn’t so much that he thought Jack and his brother would be at each other’s throats, it was more that he knew they were both a bit stuck in their ways and didn’t always agree, even over simple things. 

 

“Don’t sweat it man”, Lúcio said suddenly “They’ll be fine, Hana locked up that position of peacekeeper a long time ago.” 

 

“Lu’s got a point, she’ll help keep the peace if those two try to start anything”, he said as the snow continued to fall. “Don't know if I much fancy this cold, though, gimme that ol’ California winter.”

 

“Hey I love Cali too, but they don’t have all this”, Lúcio said, gesturing to the snow falling outside. “Come on Jes you gotta adapt”, he said tapping his fingers to the beat against the armrest .

 

“Me?”, McCree scoffed “What about you? Wearing 5 layers like we just touched down in Echopoint.” 

 

Lúcio laughed “Not gonna lie I was not ready for this level of cold, and neither were you”, he said, gesturing to McCree’s lack of coat, he was clad only in a t-shirt and jeans.

 

“Doesn’t snow much where I come from, forecast said sunny skies, not snowman weather.” 

 

Lúcio chuckled as the song changed “So Genji, got an ideas on how to decorate our friend up there?” 

 

“I’m not sure”, he said hesitantly “You’d be better served asking my master. He’s more adept at decoration.”

 

“You never lied”, McCree said with a whistle “That man’s got the mess hall looking like Santa's workshop.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s awesome. Think he’d be willing to help me deck out my room?”, Lúcio asked with a grin. 

 

“I’m sure he’d be happy to. He loves this time of year”, he said warmly, a smile working its way on his face. He remembered last year and their first time at the watchpoint around the holidays. They had arrived slightly fatigued after a long flight straight from Nepal, but Zenyatta was immediately elated to see the watchpoint decked out in bright hues of red and green, and as Angela called them “kitschy” decorations courtesy of Reinhardt. Zenyatta true to his nature had obligingly stepped in to help decorate the rest of the base, as well as make sure that the watchpoint oozed holiday spirit. As they had retired to their shared room that night and Genji wrapped himself in a blanket atop their bed he had asked Zenyatta about his abundant passion for the season.

 

“It is most welcome to see people acting so generously with one another even if it’s just for the season. It is my hope people would aim to act in such a way all year.”

“Is that the only reason?”, he asked as he beckoned for the monk to join him inside the cozy confines of the blanket. 

 

“Well, the decorations are a nice touch as well.” 

 

“I knew it”, Genji said with a chuckle, as he pulled the monk closer to him and kissed the back of his neck “We never did have anything quite like this back in Nepal.” 

 

“No, most attempts to bring a tree into the monastery would be vetoed. Sadly, no one was willing to haul a 6ft pine tree up the mountainside.”

 

“How no one thought to use a sleigh is beyond me”, Genji said, his tone laced with mirth. 

 

Zenyatta chuckled “You squander your talents Genji. Perhaps you should look into creative problem solving as well.” 

 

Genji laughed as he kissed the top of Zenyatta’s head “If it were up to me I wouldn’t do anything but spend my time with you.” 

 

“And deprive the world of your talents? I’m not certain I could live with that burden.” 

 

“You could try”, Genji groused teasingly.

 

Zenyatta nuzzled closer to him laughing softly, even after all this time, Zenyatta’s laugh sent the best shivers down his spine. An exquisite sound that left him speechless and resonated through the air like the ringing of a distant bell. Zenyatta held his hand, leaning slightly to gently press his faceplate against his lips, his form of a simple kiss. 

 

“I have to confess I feel the same way about you.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Of course”, he said warmly “I would love nothing more than to spend every moment with you. But unfortunately, we both have our own duties to attend to.” 

 

“True, but we don’t have any duties right now”, he said as he pulled Zenyatta closer to him. They had spent the next few hours speaking softly in the darkness of their room, with Genji silently thankful that the watchpoint’s heating system was down so he had an excuse to cuddle with his partner.

 

By the time they reached the watchpoint they were inundated with snow. They came through the door each of them helping to haul the massive tree they selected until Reinhardt easily took it from them singing “Oh, Tannenbaum”, at the top of his lungs.

 

Genji found Zenyatta in the next room hanging a garland above one of the doorways. “It looks to be going smoothly”, Genji commented, as Zenyatta came down from where he was hovering to kiss him. 

 

“Yes, most smoothly”, he said happily “I trust the search for a tree went well.” 

 

“Very well if Reinhardt’s singing is anything to go by”, Genji said with a chuckle, hugging the monk close to him. They retired back to their room not long after, declining to sit in on some kind of holiday sing along Reinhardt had managed to coerce the others into.

 

“I wonder if we should have stayed Genji. He seemed crestfallen that we did not”, Zenyatta said, as he slipped into bed next to him. 

 

“We’ll make it up to him tomorrow. Besides I don’t want to embarrass myself tonight”, he said, slipping off his visor and faceplate.

 

“Why would you do that?” 

 

“I’m not the best singer.” 

 

“You have a lovely voice Genji. I’m sure you’d be quite capable at it.” 

 

Genji blushed “What about you?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’ve never heard you sing before.” 

 

“There has never been much call for it.”

 

“There is now.” 

 

Zenyatta hesitated. “Come on, just a few bars of ‘Oh Christmas Tree’ and I’ll be satisfied”, Genji said. 

 

“I have learned very quickly that it takes far more appeasement than that with you.” 

 

Genji clutched his chest dramatically, feigning hurt “Why must you be so cruel?”, he asked, as Zenyatta finally relented and sang a few bars of the song. “That was beautiful”, he said, sincerely applauding. 

 

“Truly?” 

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

 

“Not anymore?” 

 

Genji winced “That was one time Zenyatta, and I apologized profusely.” 

 

“True, but the memory shall always remain”, Zenyatta said dramatically. 

 

“You have to let this go. That was 3 years ago and it was over a sweater.” 

 

“That I knitted for you.” 

 

“It had no holes for the arms.” 

 

“My first attempt.” 

 

“It was your second.” 

 

“I had no pattern to work from and my next attempt turned out much better.” 

 

“That’s true, it did”, Genji conceded with a chuckle as Zenyatta settled into his arms. “I’m surprised you were still decorating when we got back, you usually meditate at that time.” 

 

“Set patterns, incapable of adaptability, of pliability, only offer a better cage.” 

 

“I suppose that’s what I get for forcing you into that 12 hours Bruce Lee marathon with Lucio and I.”

 

“Not at all, it was most enjoyable, as was his book.” 

 

“Yes, especially now because you can add more sayings to your already overly large cache.” 

 

“I only add more for your benefit.”

 

“Is that what you’re claiming now? It’s just so you can continue to baffle me, admit it.”

 

“Hm only a little”, he said with a contented sigh. Genji sighed along with him, his thoughts turning back to the snow and the lights of the shops back home. 

 

“Is something troubling you?”, Zenyatta asked, as Genji wrapped his arms around him, still always content to have him so close, his orbs laying over them like a garland. 

 

“You know me too well”, he said amicably, kissing the top of his head. 

 

“I endeavor to know more.”

 

“I was just thinking about the holidays back home. It was one of the few times my father put aside work to just relax with the rest of us. We would go to the onsen on Christmas eve and go out to dinner, then stay out to look at the lights around the city. I remember one year, we had just left dinner and were heading home when I pulled Hanzo into a snowball fight with some of the other school boys. Within 5 minutes Hanzo had been downed by 3 snowballs to the face. His face was so red when he got up I swear I thought he was going to explode. Instead, he shouted a battle cry and ran into the fight with only one snowball in his hand. I’m still not sure how he managed it, but he managed to lay waste to 6 boys before our mother stepped in. She was just about to tell us to put an end to it so we could head home when it happened. Thwack! A stray snowball hit her in the side of the face. Everything went still. Nobody dared to move. Then quick as lightning, she hit the last remaining boys with a volley of snowballs. After that, it turned into an all-out war. Sadly, we didn’t last long before my father stepped in to put an end to it. Looking back I suppose it was for the best, Hanzo was already buried under a large pile of snow, and I was about to be bombarded with snowballs.” 

 

“It sounds like an enjoyable experience”, Zenyatta said warmly. 

 

“It was”, Genji answered “I remember every year my mother would always make this Christmas cake. We had a cook but she always insisted on doing it. I helped her a couple times but more often than not I just ended up trying to sneak frosting or strawberries when she wasn’t looking”, he said with a wistful smile. 

 

Zenyatta kissed him “You miss it”, he said softly.

 

“I do”, he replied, at one time he would’ve refrained to lay bare those feelings. But that was a long time ago. “It’s as you said, though, we all have to adapt, and besides I’m glad I’m here with you.” Zenyatta returned the sentiment happily as they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms, the chiming of his orbs plunging him into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

 

When Genji woke Zenyatta was already gone, his side of the bed freezingly cold. He left a quickly written note that Winston had called him in for early morning training and he should be back around noon. Genji yawned as he traced the little heart he had drawn at the end of the note with his finger. The monk was adorable when he wanted to be “Which seems to be all the time”, he thought with a smile as he put on his faceplate and visor, and stretched his limbs still out of habit more than necessity. His story to Zenyatta last night came back to him, the snowball fight, the cake, the gifts. He wasn’t sure why the notion of getting Zenyatta a gift was just now coming to him. “Perhaps it’s because he’d refuse whatever I get him. Unless I make it”, he thought with a smile, and then inspiration struck.

 

Genji was incredibly glad he had come up with his idea a week before Christmas. Though it still seemed like an incredibly daunting task to try to knit the monk a sweater, and he quickly learned that his metal fingers were perhaps better suited for brandishing swords and throwing shuriken as opposed to grappling with knitting needles. Even with a good deal of instruction from Angela and a few hours watching tutorial videos he was still struggling. He was in the lounge one evening as Hana played her games sitting on the couch next to him. 

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to make it in time?”, she asked, not taking her eyes from the screen. 

 

“I’m not sure, but I have to try”, he answered, trying to figure out how to craft the arm next. 

 

“That's a good attitude”, she said approvingly “I should have known it would be green, though.”

 

“It’s his favorite color”, Genji protested.

 

“Whatever you say”, she said with a giggle, as she won her game and requested a quick high five from him. 

 

Genji hid his progress in the box at the end of their bed every day, until finally it was Christmas eve and he had just managed to complete it, though he was concerned with how lumpy it had turned out to be. 

 

“It's the thought that counts”, McCree had told him “He’ll love it and if he doesn’t you could always use this”, he said, placing a small bundle of mistletoe in his hands, and leaving with a laugh as Genji swatted at him.

 

He made the walk back to their room that evening after they had spent the last few hours singing holiday songs with the others. Zenyatta had praised him for his singing talents, while McCree and Lúcio nudged for him to make his move. As soon as he entered the room he pulled the sweater out, an almost fluorescent shade of green, and looked over it, once more assessing it for tears still lamenting on his mistakes. Zenyatta had slipped off, he said he had to retrieve something. He waited patiently for him to return as he quickly placed his work in a box and wrapped it haphazardly. He should have asked Hanzo for assistance, he was always better at those kind of things. 

 

Zenyatta came back a moment later, a medium sized white box in his grasp. Genji gave him a quizzical look, then he flashed him a knowing smile. 

 

“Zenyatta, did you get me a gift?”

 

“I made you a gift”, he corrected, placing it on the bedside table carefully.

 

“Looks like we had the same idea”, Genji said with a smile. 

 

“I’d like you to open mine first if you would”, Zenyatta said. Genji obliged him, removing the tape from the sides and lifting the lid of the box. Genji’s breath hitched, inside was a beautifully crafted Christmas cake. A wave of nostalgia washed over him so strongly he thought his hands might shake.

 

“I realized I could not take you back home for the holidays, or reconstruct that snowball fight for you. But at the very least I could give you this”, Zenyatta said softly.

 

“You made this for me?”, Genji asked, his voice shaking.

 

“Yes, I had some help of course. Baking is still new to me so I’m not certain if it’s up to your standards.” 

 

“No. It’s perfect. Thank you”, he said, deeply touched. “I have something for you as well”, he said, coming to stand next to Zenyatta, dangling the mistletoe over his head. Zenyatta looked up at it and then fixed his gaze on him. 

 

“I believe I can guess what it is.” 

 

“Does that ruin it?”, Genji asked teasingly. 

 

Zenyatta chuckled “Of course not”, he said, as Genji kissed him, one hand cradling the back of his head the other holding him around the waist. They kissed like that for long moments, Genji pulling the monk onto his lap as he sat on the bed, until he realized he hadn’t stopped to take a breath. They came apart for a moment and Zenyatta’s gaze then turned to the box beside him. 

 

“It seems you were withholding some information Genji. You in fact, got me two gifts.”

 

Genji looked down to the shoddily wrapped box on the bed beside him, he had forgotten all about it.“I made it actually, but I’m not sure it’s as good as the first one.” 

 

“The stakes have been raised rather high”, Zenyatta admitted, “Even so I would still like to unwrap it, you said you made it for me?” 

 

“Yes, but I’m not sure you’ll want to use it”, he said hastily as Zenyatta opened the box and pulled out the sweater, and Genji inwardly cringed at how bad it looked compared to Zenyatta’s gift. “So, do you like it?”, he asked hesitantly. 

 

Zenyatta bent down and kissed him on the forehead “Of course I do.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, it was a very thoughtful gesture, one that I will cherish dearly. Thank you Genji”, he said kissing him again, this time on the lips and proceeded to pull the sweater over his head. 

 

“If I had known you were going to get me such a nice gift I would have knitted you at least 2 more sweaters”, Genji said, as Zenyatta smoothed down the sleeves. 

 

“A most admirable gesture, one that I will endeavor to repay”, he said, kissing him again.


End file.
